Dieta
by Kirichin
Summary: Kagami Taiga jak zwykle pozwala zbytnio sobą manipulować (a może po prostu sam się nakręca?). [KagaKuro]


Wszyscy coś mieli do ilości spożywanych przez niego posiłków. Człowiek musi jeść, by być silnym i zdrowym! Przecież potrzebował energii... nie był jakimś małym karzełkiem, który mógł pozwolić sobie jedynie na picie shake`ów waniliowych, arg! Małym, znikającym, upierdliwym, niby nic nie mówiącym, ale mówiącym aż za wiele, karzełkiem, w którego wszedł demon!  
>- Musisz przejść na odpowiednią, wyważoną dietę, Kagami-kun. - stwierdził przedwczoraj, jak zwykle pojawiając się znikąd. Najpierw wszedł w jego życie ustawiając mu koszykówkę (dopóki miał rację Kagamiemu tak bardzo to nie przeszkadzało), a teraz wchodzi w jego życie ustawiając mu jedzenie! Tego było zdecydowanie za wiele. As Seirinu postanowił się zbuntować i...<br>- Kagami, cały japoński burczało ci w brzuchu. Jadłeś śniadanie? - ...i wcielić w życie odpowiednią i wyważoną dietę, którą proponował (rozkazał!) Kuroko. Co mógł poradzić na to biedny pół-Amerykanin? Miał słabość to tego diabolicznego karła, czy tego chciał, czy nie. Co oczywiście nie zmieniało faktu, że chodził dość zmęczony, a to bardzo szybko wyłapała Riko.  
>- Kagami! - jej jedno, ostre wezwanie powodowało w chłopaku nagłe bóle głowy i serca. Nigdy nie radził sobie zbyt dobrze z dziewczynami (chociaż od kiedy przestał uważać Riko za dziewczynę, coraz lepiej znosił jej towarzystwo i umiał się poprawnie wysławiać). - Wszystko z tobą w porządku? - zapytała ciszej, by reszta drużyny nie mogła słyszeć. Taigę przeszły dreszcze. Ich trenerka... pyta go... miłym i opiekuńczym głosem... czy wszystko w porządku... Bóg gór oszalał! Słońce wchodzi na zachodzie!* "Uspokój się, Kagami Taiga. Uspokój się. To tylko twoja wyobraźnia. Zaraz się obudzisz i wszystko będzie jak dawniej." - myślał, a Riko chyba miała niezwykły dar wkradania się do czyiś umysłów albo po prostu rudzielec miał wszystko wypisane na twarzy. Za karę dostał stójkę w bok i dziesięć okrążeń dookoła szkoły po treningu, tak, żeby poczuł się lepiej. - Bieganie zawsze lepiej robi człowiekowi! - zakrzyknęła Aida, śmiejąc się urywanie, z postawą pełną satysfakcji. Drużyna pocieszająco klepała Kagamiego po ramieniu, żegnając się z nim szybko (Taiga czuł się trochę tak, jakby miał ich zobaczyć ostatni raz w życiu). Riko powierzyła pilnowanie Kagamiego nikomu innemu, jak demonicznemu karzełkowi, który był przyczyną wszystkich jego słabości. Lepiej już być nie mogło.<br>- Kagami-kun. - Taiga o mało się nie przewrócił, gdy Kuroko wyrósł przed nim spod ziemi. Prawie na niego wpadł! Czy ktoś zdaje sobie sprawę, co by było, gdyby Kagami (z rozpędu!) wpadł na Kuroko!? Ten sam Kagami, który waży ponad dziewięćdziesiąt kilogramów (to same mięśnie!), na tego niskiego, bladego, łamliwego (acz przebiegłego) Kuroko!? Taiga trafiłby do więzienia za nieumyślne zabójstwo! Zgniecenie! A Kagami ze zgnieceniami od małego miał traumę. Nigdy nie zapomniał, jak zgniótł swojego ukochanego chomika.  
>- C-co jest!? - wykrzyczał, gdy już złapał oddech. Ręce opierał na kolanach i próbował wyrzucić z głowy smutne wspomnienia Maksia (tak, to ten chomik).<br>- Możesz sobie zrobić przerwę, zaraz się przewrócisz. - "Żeby ja się na ciebie nie przewrócił!", wrzasnął, ale tylko w myślach, bo obawiał się, że Kuroko po namyśle znów karze mu biegać (układy z Riko...). Dlatego właściwie wdzięczny za możliwość odpoczynku usiadł tak, jak stał, na ziemi, oparł ręce za plecami i oddychał głęboko. Pierwszy raz od dawna kręciło mu się w głowie.- Wszystko w porządku, Kagami-kun? - Kuroko usiadł obok rudzielca. "Jak się tak zastanowić - myślał Taiga - to nieważne co się dzieje, on zawsze ma taki wyraz twarzy. Tylko raz widziałem go innego, ale to... kiedy chodzi o Aomine.", sam nie wiedział, czemu zrodziła się w nim dziwna złość. Chciał szybko odrzucić te myśli. Nie traktował już Aomine jako wroga. Lubił czasami pograć z nim jeden na jeden. W takim razie czemu myśl, że dla Kuroko nadal ważniejszy jest Aomine, tak go denerwowała?  
>- To przez tą twoją odpowiednią i wyważoną dietę. - westchnął, padając na plecy, nie za bardzo przejmując się możliwością ubrudzenia. Tak czy siak weźmie prysznic, a ciuchy jeszcze dzisiaj wypierze.<br>- Moją dietę? - zapytał, widocznie wybity z rytmu Kuroko. Delikatnie przechylił głowę w bok i otworzył szerzej oczy. To były jedyne oznaki zaskoczenia.  
>- No, tą, o której mi mówiłeś... - Taidze zrobiło się trochę głupio. Jeśli nawet ten diaboliczny karzeł o tym nie pamięta, to po co on się starał? Nieumyślne zrobił trochę nadąsany wyraz twarzy, ale zaraz wrócił do swojej zwyczajowej, zagniewanej miny. - Pouczałeś mnie, że jem za dużo. - warknął w końcu, I po co mu to było?<br>- Źle mnie zrozumiałeś, Kagami-kun. - odparł Kuroko, beznamiętnie. - Miałem na myśli, żebyś nie jadł już dłużej tylu pustych kalorii, a nie żebyś ograniczył jedzenie w ogóle. Potrzebujesz więcej energii niż przeciętny licealista. - rudzielec spojrzał na chłopaka kątem oka, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że ponownie zrobił obrażoną minę. - Przepraszam, Kagami-kun, przeze mnie musiałeś być bardzo zmęczony. - na te słowa Kagami poderwał się z ziemi jak oparzony. Za wszelką cenę chciał ukryć zaczerwienione policzki i uszy, ale takie wstydliwe, drobne rzeczy nigdy nie umykają uwadze człowieka-widmo. - Kagami-kun, nachyl się. - powiedział bardzo łagodnie. W taki sposób, że Taiga nie umiał mu odmówić, a kiedy już spełni rozkaz... dostał nagrodę za swoje męczarnie. Uwielbiał te delikatne pocałunku Kuroko. - A teraz wracaj do biegania, Kagami-kun. Przed tobą jeszcze pięć okrążeń. - co za okrutny duch złapał serce niewinnego Taigi!


End file.
